Many electrical circuits and devices, such as data storage devices or the like, use strobe signals. A strobe signal may be supplied to sensing circuitry to control a duration (e.g., length of time) used by the sensing circuitry to sense the data stored in a storage cell, for example. Excessive duration of a strobe signal may result in excessive sensing time, increased power consumption, and/or reduced sensing accuracy.